


If Only I Met You In Another Life

by ShinigamiSlingby



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, have fun, hohoho here's your sadness, literally nothing happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 02:57:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9948854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinigamiSlingby/pseuds/ShinigamiSlingby
Summary: Roderich is in hospital after his mother's attempted suicide. He had only suffered two broken legs and a fractured rib, his family suffered much more. When Gilbert arrives, on Roderich's third day of hospital, he never thought that he would actually sympathise with this obnoxious German





	

The monitors whirring around him woke him up, they overpowered any other noise in the somewhat calm hospital wing. Anyone else would have gotten used to it by now but that was not the nature of Roderich. A disgruntled sigh came from the man's chapped lips as he let his one eye flutter open. The ebbing noise was clearly distasteful, how come he was here and his mother was not? How come he was here and his sister was not? He knew that he shouldn't be here, people like him just don't have any luck in situations like this. Why should he be any different? His blurry vision couldn't comprehend much of the room anyway. Crying and shouting came from every inch of the room, the occasional conversation slipping through the barrier of nonsense communication. He was glad that he managed to get a cubicle away from this though, conversations weren't part of his healing process so he didn't want anything else to do with this. With another sigh of exasperation, he opened his other eye quickly. He tried to move, tried to sit up, but the agony attacked every inch of his body. _Maybe this was a fight better left for when I have no pain_ He let out a brief grunt to coincide with his pain and looked up at the ceiling. Of all the things that he could have been saved from, it had to be the one where half of his family died. Voices came closer to his bed, they were mostly filled with a great pain. He pretended to be asleep, for the benefit of his own conscious and nosiness, and listened in.

 

"Are you there Gil?" a child like voice mumbled. Although he was trying to be quiet, his voice was rather loud. From the excessive amounts of loud footsteps, the boy was pacing the corridor. Every now and then, a sigh would escape from him and the pacing would stop momentarily. He knew that consoling the young boy would do nothing; he has never been in his situation after all, only in the male on the stretcher's.

"Who is this?" Doctor Jameson's voice came from down the corridor. The younger boy jumped in a rush, the doctor swiftly giving him a sympathetic smile.   
"His name is Gilbert B...Bielschmidt, my brother." his shaky voice filled the entire area.   
"And your name?" she asked him, trying to lend a sympathetic ear too. Paramedics surrounded the stretcher again, with the help of other doctors and several nurses, to get him onto a bed next to Roderich. At the potent stench of blood, Roderich's conscience faltered.

 All he thought about was his family, how that he couldn't help them in any way possible. Never seeing his sister's smiling face again- his mother's scornful tone ringing through his skull. He hated her for the way that she has made herself, but never wanted it to end this way. If only he could have been the one to die, in order to save dear Corrina, he would gladly take the consequence. 


End file.
